His Young Master, Growing Older
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Ciel is growing up. This is not unnoticed by his demon butler.
1. Wet Dreams

**Please read this entire thing, I think you'll like it! :)**

* * *

Sebastian noticed the clock as he was going through records. It was six in the morning, around the time where Sebastian would usually begin preparing breakfast. He was quick to get the ingredients out for the preparations.

Shortly after he begun to cook, the other servants awoke. Bardroy joined Sebastian, beginning to do dishes. Meirin found herself dusting the billiard room, and Finnian was already in the garden, tending to the plants.

It was probably the first time that everyone was doing their jobs well. There were thumping sounds coming from Ciel's bedroom. Of course, it was only Sebastian that heard this.

"What the scones, I'll only be gone for a moment." Sebastian told Bardroy. Sebastian walked up to the stairs and found himself in the Earl Phantomhive's bedroom. As the demon stood next to the Earl's bed, he noticed the thirteen-year old boy looked a bit...disheveled.

Sebastian recognized this expression, though could not seem to think from where he saw it. Was it a nightmare? It wasn't until until he heard a soft moan come from the boy that Sebastian realized what was happening.

Ciel was having a wet dream.

Of course, Sebastian wouldn't dare wake his Young Master in the middle of this sort of dream. He would let his Young Master finish. A demon butler stood and watched his Lord pant and moan on the verge of orgasm.

With a sigh, Sebastian realized he would have to get Meirin to watch the sheets Ciel would soon cum into. He almost chuckled when he imagined his Master's blushing face after Ciel saw his semen covered sheets.

Ciel let out a few more moans before his back arched. Sebastian smirked, watching his thirteen-year old Master cum. That was when Sebastian finally chuckled.

This made Ciel awaken from his slumber, alarm filled his face as he felt the hot sticky seed in between his legs.

"Master, you're awake?" Sebastian asked. He wanted to make sure.

"How long have you been there?" Ciel asked. His voice sounded just like he had woken. Which was true.

"Long enough that I know I should run you a bath. Do you wish for me to wash your sheets, or Meirin?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't want anyone else to know of this!" Ciel exclaimed. Sebastian chuckled, seeing the blush he expected.

His Young Master was surely growing older.

* * *

**So guys, please leave a review. I actually wrote this while watching black butler so I could have a sort of...better chance of getting the characters right. Thanks for actually finishing this chapter, more will be soon!**


	2. Cracking Voice and Explanations

**Yeah, this is pretty short, but review anyway!**

* * *

Ciel was in his office, as usual. On Sunday mornings, Sebastian usually went onto the ritual of becoming a priest. His way of becoming a priest was to preach about the Lord to Ciel, as if they were in Sunday School. It wasn't uncommon for boys his age to attend Sunday School, after all.

Though, Ciel didn't believe any of the bullshit that was coming from Sebastian's mouth. He spent too many nights in a cage praying for his kidnappers to not walk towards him to believe in any sort of God or that prayer every worked.

Anyway, Ciel sat in his office. His green suit that he favored from the rest of his clothing. His blue bow, neatly tied around the collar of his white button up shirt that resided underneath the green jacket. His black eye patch was neatly tied around his eye and head.

Sebastian had decided to give his Young Lord a break from the Sunday School act. It wasn't as if he was listening, anyway. Sebastian retrieved paperwork from the record room. He needed to deliver them to the Young Master to fill out and sign his signature.

Ciel sighed and groaned when Sebastian came with a pile of paperwork. He had recently taken leave, wanting a break to do whatever he pleased. Ciel just figured he needed a vacation, any thirteen-year old would.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Is there something else you needed, My Lord?" the black butler asked. He wanted to know if he was to retrieve anything for his Master as he was descending from the room.

"Could you bring me some _tea_?" Ciel's voice cracked on 'tea'. His eyes widened, face filling with a bright pink blush. This was unexpected. Of course, this brought the butler to chuckle.

"Excuse me, My Lord, my hearing as of late has not been well. I should indeed get it checked, could you please repeat that?" Sebastian asked. Of course it was a lie. The man and boy both knew it was, though for whatever reason Ciel had, he decided to play his butler's game.

"_Tea_," Ciel said, his voice cracking once more. Sebastian wanted to chuckle once more, though when he saw the embarrassed look on his Master's face, he wanted to spare him from some humiliation.

After all, he had already suffered enough humiliation from that one month.

"My Lord, you do know this is perfectly normal, correct?" Sebastian asked. He didn't want his Master to go without the proper knowledge for this stage of life. After all, what kind of butler would he be?

"I'm just getting a cold, you fool." Ciel growled. It wasn't something he wished to discuss, and that was obvious in the air.

"This is not a symptom of a cold, My Lord. I have seen you many times with a cold." Sebastian said.

"Then what would you suggest?" Ciel glared at the man.

"Puberty."

"Puberty?"

"Yes, My Lord. You have been reading those human anatomy books I have given you, haven't you?"

"You wanted me to study that?"

"What did you do with the books?"

"..."

"On the count of three.."

"That won't work on me."

"One.."

"Numbers don't change anything."

"Two.."

"They're in my desk drawer." Ciel said without fuss.

After the two had their ramble fest, trying to figure out the 'mystery' of the 'missing' text books, Sebastian went on to explain the stages of puberty for a teenage boy.

Sebastian explained to him about the wet dreams he had, as well as the now cracking voice that would ensure his voice grow deep. Everything was questioned and answered, making sure that Ciel knew what was to come.

After all, if the butler couldn't help his little lord through this life stage, what kind of butler would he be?

* * *

**Ya see that little blue button? It says to review. Listen to the little blue button. The magical blue fairy in the sky says it's good! :)**


	3. Masturbation

**That was kind of short, I'm sorry D: I'll have to read more on puberty because I'm not male, and this is hard! XD**

* * *

It was a morning that usually would have been filled with joy. Well, as much joy could get to a depressed boy who's parents were dead and had no family except for his cousin that usually annoyed him. Ciel would've usually been up and about on the fact that it was a day they were going to set out on a mission. Though, as these days usually started, Sebastian woke Ciel earlier than usual.

They would need to start setting out early, though as Sebastian moved to wake the boy, he realized that his young master wasn't in bed. It was shocking, usually Ciel would sleep as much as possible-hardly even getting out of bed sometimes. Though, this time he was not in his bed.

Sebastian listened carefully for any sounds that may make Ciel's location apparent to him, but he heard nothing. Until...

He heard something from the bathroom.

When he reached the restroom door, he stood beside it, awaiting his Earl. Judging by the sounds he was hearing, it would be proximately fifty-seven seconds. After a bit, Sebastian began to count down. Ten...nine..three...two..

Ciel exited the bathroom, and was surprised to see Sebastian standing near. His face was flushed and he was donned in just a nightshirt. He seemed like he had washed up a bit, and he certainly did. Because what happened in that bathroom, would stay to the Earl. And his fans who are reading this, of course!

* * *

Ciel awoke to a shocking appendage sticking straight up in his nightshirt. He was already surprised that he had awoken without his butler's help, but this, this was just too much. He had seen this plenty of times. It was quite normal for a male to wake up with a hard-on every once in a while. Though, it usually went right away. This time, it stayed.

Ciel tried to press onto his nightshirt to make it somehow sink back down. Though, that only made it leak with some sort of gooey fluid. It also made Ciel gasp along with his face turning a bright red. He soon found that touching the erection would be a bad idea. Though, he had to get it away somehow, and it was pleasurable anyway.

He couldn't commit such an act in his bedroom, the butler would be there any minute. So, he found himself in the bathroom, lifting his nightshirt and lowering his briefs to show his throbbing erection. His right hand wrapped around his as he closed his eyes in embarrassment. This was a sin, he knew. He knew that sexual release was to be savored for marriage. Though, he couldn't comply with his teachings.

He began to thrust into his hand and occasionally wiped his thumb over the tip-finding that quite pleasurable. As he continued on and on, he knew that his climax was coming soon. It was just a matter of time. Ten...nine..three...two..

His hands were washed quickly and he took a hand towel to clean his privates. He knew that his butler wouldn't find out about him doing this if he was careful. After all, wasn't it Sebastian that wanted him to read those stupid anatomy books in the first place? It could be payback just to have his butler wash the cum off of him.

He exited the bathroom, finding himself flushed and when he saw the butler, his face paled, though the blush on his face stayed apparent. He knew he would never hear the end of this.

"So you have been reading your anatomy books, then, my lord?" Sebastian asked. The smirk was just dancing on his words, though Ciel wasn't even looking at him. His body grew tense. Ciel should've known the butler would know somehow.

"You were the one who wanted me to read that crummy book in the first place. Can you even fathom who atrociously blunt that book is?" Ciel glared at his butler. The blush was slowly fading away as he talked his way through it.

"Yes, my lord, but I believe the writers of the book purposely made it blunt to help you to better understand what is happening with your body," Sebastian said. "Have you read passed what I've already read to you?"

"I read as far as I have gone with what you call 'puberty'. I'm moving onto the next chapter tonight," Ciel told his butler, to which Sebastian nodded.

"Very good, young master,"

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Pubic Hair

Ciel had a bath every night before he went to bed. No one knew why, but the child had always been given a bath before bed, even when his parents were alive. Tanaka had told so. Though, Ciel found comfort in continuing this ritual, it was also about hygiene for Sebastian. He hated it when someone was dirty, and demanded that everyone take a bath at least every other day. Ciel, though, he _always_ took his bath before bed.

They continued with this ritual for another night. Sebastian hadn't failed to notice that the child was growing older, and he would soon be seen as a young man rather than a child to others. Sebastian would soon see the day that Ciel wouldn't stomp to his room out of anger of a business associate treating him like a young child yet again. He also would soon see the day that Ciel wouldn't make hasty orders. He was looking forward to that day.

Ciel was sprawled out in the tub that was full of bubbles*. Though, the bubbles were dying down as the bath had been set for quite some time. Sebastian continued to scrub every inch of Ciel, not wanting an unclean spot on his young master. But as he noticed something different about this, a grin couldn't help but form on his face.

Even though the demon always wore gloves, occasionally he did not wish to have his gloves be wet and soggy for the rest of the evening, as he only had two changes of them. He had taken them off for this bath, and he swore that he felt a hair growing from his Young Master's pubic area. It was quite a sight to see as Ciel realized that Sebastian had noticed a hair. And apparently, Ciel had just now noticed a hair, himself.

"W-What are you doing?!" he shouted out. Sebastian's hand must have lingered there for a moment too long, since Ciel's face was red, and he was trying to get away.

"I apologize, Young Master. I shall continue with your bathing," Sebastian said. Now was not the time to tease him for this. He would keep it in his back pocket for later. "Please, allow me to continue." Ciel relaxed once more and Sebastian continued on.

As he bathed him, he noticed quite a few things had changed. The hair that was growing on his Young Master's pubic area, the fact that his cheeks didn't seem as chubby as they always did. Hair was growing on his legs a bit thicker than before, as they were always peachy, and seemed to be a lighter color than his hair.

"I think I should get out now." Ciel said. The bubbles had depleted and were only soapy water at this point. The water seemed a dirtier color than when Ciel had started bathing. Even though he always had his bath, the water always seemed to do this whenever his bath was at an end.

"As you wish, Young Master." Sebastian said. He was just about to help Ciel out of the bath when he noticed that underneath his fingernails were dirty. As Sebastian had lowered Ciel back into the bath, the pre-teen began to grow aggravated.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked, seeming annoyed and impatient. _Ah, the things that came with being a child, _Sebastian thought to himself.

"Just cleaning underneath your fingernails, Young Master. I shall be done shortly," and with that, Sebastian was already done. "There we are, now we can get you into bed." he then took Ciel out of the bath and began to dry him. His hair was always a terror to drive since it was a sensitive part of Ciel's head. If he was tugged to harshly, Ciel would get annoyed and even possibly cry out in pain.

Sebastian remembered a time when he was trying to dry Ciel's hair for the first time. It was only shortly after he came home from being kidnapped. He pulled to harshly and Ciel shouted at him before starting to cry. It was Sebastian's job to make sure that that* never happened again. He worked to get Ciel dry before placing him in his night shirt. As he did so, he did notice quite a few hairs in the pubic region. He smirked.

"You know, Young Master, you're growing up to be quite a man." he said as he buttoned the shirt.

"What the devil are you talking about?" Ciel asked. He was annoyed that he wasn't in bed yet. He was tired, and somewhat cranky. Sebastian smirked. _Ah, such a child._

"Well, Young Master, you've been going through your manly rituals quite nicely. First it was the bed sheets, that I still need to clean every morning, then there was your voice cracking, which did give me quite a laugh, as well as you 'brushing your teeth' in the bathroom, and finally, you're growing hair in your pubic area. I'm so _proud_." Sebastian's voice was laced with humor and sarcasm. He chuckled.

"It's not my job to make you proud or to give you a laugh. Get me to bed this instant. That's an order." he said angrily. Sebastian helped him into bed, and tucked him in tightly. The sheets were fresh from the morning, and Sebastian knew they would just need to be changed again after Ciel had his dreams and awoke. He blew out the candle next to the bed and moved on to clean up the bathroom from his bath.

His Young Master was definitely not reading that book.

* * *

**Alrighty, I've got a few things to clear up real quick. Let's see...**

***Bubbles: I have no idea if they had bubbled back then, but in the ending of the show, Ciel is in bubbles. So I did it :) **

***That: There are two 'that's because if you read it out loud, it makes sense. **

**There's a huge box down there that says to type your review. Do it. Maybe I'll get a longer chapter in next time XD**


End file.
